Z-11W
The WZ-11 is an armed variant of the Z-11 light utility helicopter produced by Changhe Aircraft Industry Corporation of China. In development since 1991, the original Z-11 entered service as a trainer helicopter in 1998. The WZ-11 was designed soon after to include weapons including the HJ-8 ATGM, 12.7mm Berezin UB machine gun pods, and 57mm rocket pods that were also planned to be used on the WZ-10 at the time. The WZ-11 entered service in 2008 and is used as a combat support, reconnaissance, and medevac helicopter. The Argentine Military evaluated one of the helicopters, but did not make any purchases. Battlefield 2: Armored Fury In Battlefield 2: Armored Fury, the WZ-11 is used as the People's Liberation Army's scout helicopter. The driver is armed with two Berezin UB gun pods and can use a UAV once about every minute. Like other scout helicopters, the WZ-11 can carry two passengers on the sides. These passengers can use whatever kit weapons they have with them, allowing Anti-Tank soldiers to fire rockets at enemy armor, or Engineers to fix the helicopter with their wrench or airdrop anti-tank mines on high-traffic roads. The WZ-11 is, in most regards, very similar to the AH-6 Little Bird. Its guns are mounted closer together than the Eurocopter EC635's and it is more maneuverable, as well as being faster than the EC635. Since the helicopter's guns are mounted closer, it can hit another scout helicopter with both guns even at range, making it less disadvantaged in helicopter combat. The WZ-11 is also very vulnerable to anti-air and ground fire. Stinger sites can easily down one if it is out of flares, and Support soldiers can lay down fire upon them, as can any heavy or mounted machine gun. The pilot should make good use of the UAV before going into an enemy control point to spot threats and take them out. Battlefield Play4Free The Z-11w is featured in the map Dragon Valley. It has high maneuverability, fast speed, and decent firepower. It spawns when the B flag is held by the Russian Army and is the Russian counterpart of the American MD530 Little Bird. Battlefield 3 The Z-11W is the Russian scout helicopter in Battlefield 3. It is similar in function to the AH-6J, and comes pre-equipped with two Berezin UB gun pods. Specializations Gadgets *IR Flares – 400 *Extinguisher – 14000 *ECM Jammer – 48000 Upgrades *Stealth – 2500 *Belt Speed – 4400 *Proximity Scan – 7000 *Air Radar – 10000 *Maintenance – 19000 *Below Radar – 32000 (Permanent) *Laser Painter – 40000 Weapons *Heat Seekers – 1200 *Guided Missile – 25000 battlefield-3-z11-3.jpg|View from the pilot's seat. battlefield-3-z11-8.jpg|The Z-11W's third-person view. Trivia *In Battlefield 3, the AH-6 Little Bird is considerably harder to shoot down and easier to maneuver than the Z-11W due to the fact that it is much smaller, and the Z-11W can make for an easier target, especially during dogfights. *However, it is much harder for the pilot to be shot out of the cockpit of the Z-11W over the AH-6 from ground fire, as the pilot is much less exposed. Stinger or IGLA missiles that hit the helicopter still have the same chance to kill the pilot regardless, if they hit towards the front of the aircraft. External links *WZ-11 on Wikipedia de:WZ-11 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Helicopters Category:Light Helicopters Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free